Hysteria
} | info = *Overcome with rage, Valkyr unleashes a pair of energy claws and becomes immune to all damage and status effects. Normal attacks deal 100 / 125 / 200 / 250 base damage within 2''' meters. **Base damage is distributed evenly between , , and . **Wall attacks and slide attacks inflict '''300 / 375 / 600 / 750 base damage for each strike. **Aerial attacks inflict 200 / 250 / 400 / 500 base damage. **Slam attacks inflict 300 base damage within 5''' meters. *Attacks have a '''200% critical damage multiplier with a 50% critical chance and a 10% status chance. Additionally, Valkyr is healed for 1% / 2% / 4% / 5% of the total melee damage she inflicts. *Damage is affected by Ability Strength, the Melee Combo Counter and most mods, while the lifesteal is not. **As an example, with a maxed , and , the normal attacks of a rank-3 Hysteria will deal (1 + Damage Mods) (1 + Elemental Mods) (1 + Strength Mods) 250 (1 + 1.2) (1 + 0.9) (1 + 0.3) 1358.5}} damage. **Hysteria is also affected by equipped melee mods including: ***damage (e.g., ) ***physical damage (e.g., ) ***elemental damage (e.g., ) ***faction (e.g., ) ***channeling (e.g., ) ***critical chance and damage (e.g., and ) ***status chance (e.g., and ) ***attack speed (e.g., ) ***range (e.g., ) *** *** *** ***set bonus of Gladiator Mods **Range mods do not affect the radius of slam attacks. **Hysteria is not affected by the equipped melee weapon's stats and innate effects, weapon augments (e.g., ), class-specific mods (e.g., ), Combo Counter Mods (except ), Riven Mods, Acolyte Mods or stat-modifying skins (e.g., Manticore). ***The only exception to this rule is the passive ability of the Mire to grant +10% damage, which carries over to the Hysteria, although this can be difficult to observe due to the weapon's low status chance. The toxin damage combines with any elemental damage from melee elemental mods. **Hysteria's combo counter decay is affected by Power Spike. **Radial damage from slam attacks diminishes with distance, does not have a critical chance, is not affected by the Melee Combo Counter, and will cause enemies within range to suffer a knockdown. **Ground finishers inflict 1600% of the total modified damage from normal attacks. Prompted Finishers inflict 6400% of the total modified damage from normal attacks as True Damage. ***The damage composition of a ground finisher is the same as a modified normal attack; however, damage from ground finishers is multiplied by 125%. ***The finisher multipliers for both attacks are affected by . **Each attack adds to the Melee Combo Counter; however, radial damage from slam attacks does not. **Hysteria's innate lifesteal is calculated from the total damage of Valkyr's melee attacks after resistances are applied. Hysteria's lifesteal is also additive when combined with other sources of lifesteal ***For example, a maxed and a rank-3 Hysteria will yield 0.05 + 0.2 25%}} lifesteal on channeled hits. **Status immunity includes crowd-controlling effects such as knockdowns, staggers, and Nauseous Crawler paralysis. ***Certain attacks will still push Valkyr away, and shock waves will cause her to bounce into the air. However, these attacks will not force Valkyr to the ground. ***Statuses that were already active when Hysteria was cast will not be removed. However, Valkyr will be immune to their damage regardless. ***Valkyr is not immune to Commander teleportation, Regulator minimap disruption, Cryo Floors, Tar-Mutalist MOA slows, or Swarm-Mutalist MOA screen hazing. **While Hysteria is active, its claws are the only weapon Valkyr can use. However, her other abilities can still be cast normally. *Valkyr emits an aura with a radius of 5''' meters around her while Hysteria is active, and '''30% of the total damage she ignores is stored. If any enemies within this aura have line-of-sight of Valkyr when Hysteria is deactivated, Valkyr will be dealt 25% of all stored damage as damage. **The aura will continue to grow up to 20 meters and each kill reduces it by 1''' meter. It '''cannot be reduced below 5''' meters under any circumstances. **Damage percentages are '''not affected by Ability Strength. **Aura radius is not affected by Ability Range. **Stored damage is calculated from the total damage Valkyr ignores before resistances are applied. **The amount of stored damage can be monitored at the top right of the HUD under Hysteria's ability icon. **Highlighted enemies become unmarked if Valkyr moves out of range, negating the damage taken when Hysteria expires. **Since enemies need line-of-sight, invisibility prevents the damage. *After activation, a percentage counter will appear on the ability icon. The percentage increases to 100% over the course of 40 seconds. **Hysteria consumes 2.5 energy per second at 0% while active. The cost will increase by an additional 2.5 until it caps out at 15 energy per second at 100%. Hysteria will remain active until either Valkyr's energy is depleted, or the ability is deactivated by casting it again (default ). ***Activation energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency, and the energy drain is affected by Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. ***Valkyr cannot replenish energy using Team Energy Restores, Rift Plane's energy regeneration, , Zenurik's Energizing Dash, or Trinity's Energy Vampire while Hysteria is active. However, Energy Orbs and/or will still replenish energy normally. *Hysteria is affected by and can trigger Warframe Arcanes. *Hysteria comes installed with its own unique stance. Additional combos will be unlocked as Hysteria increases in rank. *Despite being invulnerable, it's still possible for Valkyr to block with Hysteria active. **Blocking does not reduce total ignored damage. **Channeling while blocking does not consume energy, reflect damage or trigger . ***Valkyr will still open up melee attackers for finishers. *Has a cast time of 1 second, affected by . **Despite being classified as its own weapon, will have no effect on casting speed. However, it will affect Hysteria's 'unequip' animation, played upon its deactivation. *Hysteria's attacks can damage enemies across the Rift Plane. |stance = |augment = |tips = *There may be a dark red hue for the duration of Hysteria, making it difficult to see enemies. This is especially problematic if Infested Parasites are nearby. **Turning 'Color Correction' off in Options > Display can alleviate this issue. *Her invulnerability can be taken advantage of in reviving teammates in exchange for consuming energy and not attacking enemies with her powerful claws. **This can also be used to escape powerful opponents at the middle point of this ability. Allowing greater hit and run tactics. *It's preferable to use over when modding for pure damage as the former adds more damage to Hysteria than the latter. **Even with Steel Charge equipped, using will still add more damage than . *It's recommended to activate Melee Auto-targeting System in the options as Valkyr's awkward attack animations may miss a lot. *Players who suffer low FPS (Frames per second) may want to avoid attack speed boosts, such as Warcry, while using Hysteria. High attack speeds can result in a loss of DPS as melee attacks are "semi-automatic". *Charge Attacks in Hysteria open enemies to Finishers, allowing you to reliably use the damage boost without spending energy on her Paralysis ability. **This finisher also knocks enemies down, allowing for a successive ground finisher for a quick burst of high damage. |bugs = *Using Hysteria the moment you are downed by enemies will cause you to bug. Sometimes, you will only be able to use your actual melee weapon, but it will swing as though it is your claws; Other times you will be able to use your other weapons, and all while being invincible. You must wait until the effect ends for the bug to clear. *Attacks outside the vulnerability radius of Hysteria are still counted to the damage received in the Hysteria status, however these additional points do no effect at the end of the duration. *If only a melee weapon is equipped in the player's loadout, casting Hysteria while holding either a Codex or Synthesis Scanner will cause Hysteria's attacks to instead use the equipped melee's quick-attacks, while also rendering both combos and blocking unusable. }} See Also * Valkyr de:Hysterie ru:Истерия Category:Valkyr Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Ability Weapons Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Healing Category:Mechanics Category:Update 11